


The Right Moment

by aperrywilliams



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperrywilliams/pseuds/aperrywilliams
Summary: Love confessions doesn’t count in Spencer’s strengths. Don’t you think?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 46





	The Right Moment

The first time I saw (Y/N), I’m pretty sure I stopped breathing for a few seconds. I could have counted the exact time, but I was so focused on looking at her that I only realized it when I was almost choking on my own breathlessness.

We were all in the conference room waiting for Prentiss to review a new case. She had already notified us a new member would be joining the team, which was a relief considering the amount of cases was getting quite heavy. Even just one more member could be of great help. When the two of them entered the room and Emily began to speak, I lifted my head from the file in front of me.

“Guys, this is the SSA (Y/N) (Y/L/N). She is joining our team since today. (Y/N), meet the SSA Luke Alvez, SSA Tara Lewis, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA David Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid”.

Everyone gave their welcome words except me, of course, given my edginess. I just nodded my head in greeting without saying a word. She waved back and quickly sat down to begin reviewing the case.

I couldn’t say exactly what was the first thing about (Y/N) that I fell in love with. Perhaps it was her appearance as a determined woman, confident, intelligent, friendly, and very nice. She looked like those kinds of people who are able to fill a room with their mere presence. It wasn’t long before my hypotheses about her were confirmed. Indeed, the entire team loved her immediately. She was the first person to say hello to Penelope in the mornings. She teased Luke as she passed by his desk, and bonded quickly and closely with JJ, Tara, and Emily. Rossi loved her too, especially at dinners at his house, where (Y/N) was always the first to compliment the chef.

And me? Well, it wasn’t long until we became best friends. She was one of the few people who didn’t bother or interrupt my ramblings. There were many times we had to make geographical profiles and visit crime scenes together; clearly not very romantic things. But the time we spent together was growing both inside and outside work. In our rare free time, we would go for a walk or watch a series sitting on the couch at her place or mine.

Those were the moments where I felt I fell more and more in love with her. For a long time, I tried to push those thoughts away by telling myself that it was something platonic, that it was the attraction of someone with a very different personality than mine. I tried to convince myself that eventually, the infatuation would pass and our friendship would persist. But seeing how the months passed and the feeling didn’t subside, I began to sink into despair within myself. I tried not to feed myself any hope.

(Y/N) was leading her life very well and I fit perfectly as the best friend – just that. Someone to trust and a shoulder to cry on. I tried to convince myself having her around was more than enough for me, even if there was no romantic interest from her.

“Do you know what it’s called? The _Friendzone_.” Emily said to me one day after I had to confess my feelings towards (Y/N) to someone. A somewhat forced confession, since the whole team knew it already without me saying a word. It sure was printed on all my face.

“Whatever your name it, I’ll never get out of there”. I replied with a shrug.

“But why don’t you tell her? You should be honest with her about this, Spencer. You’re friends. You trust each other, right?” Emily inquired, trying to awaken some courage in me to express my feelings to the woman herself.

“Tell her? No, of course not. Our relationship would become weird. I don’t want that.” I replied with a shake my head.

"How do you know if isn’t mutual? You two spend a lot of time together, and I’ve seen how you seeing each other. Maybe she also likes you.” Emily was a very good FBI agent, but not the best cupid. There was no point in what she was saying to me. Friends can also spend a lot of time together. That doesn’t mean anything.

“Of course it is not reciprocal! Two days ago, she told me she had a date with Tim Robertson from Organized Crime and she was ‘excited.'” I emphasized the word ‘excited’ by making the quotes marks with my fingers.

"Uh-oh” she replied with that _'oh poor boy’_ look. “Spencer, eventually you’ll have to do something. Love is not going to disappear spontaneously.”

I only took a deep breath and drop the subject, but I kept thinking about Prentiss’ words. Was I meant to be the eternal friend? Statistics were not on my side: Studies show that if a man over 30 invites his female friend to dinner on a weekend, only 40% of women will likely consider it a date. But if the invitation is made by a non-friend male, the odds increase to 85%. If a woman is the one inviting her male friend, she is more likely he considered it as romantic date, because men are more frequently to consider everything as a date. Conclusion: I have no chance.

I felt more defeated when (Y/N) told me one day that she was now regularly dating Robertson. The boldest thing I asked her was if she liked him. She confessed to me it was ‘very likely.’

As the weeks passed, the cases came and were resolved. (Y/N) didn’t spend as much time with me outside of work anymore. She had a formal relationship with the… guy… from Organized Crime. At this point not even the 'friendzone’ comforted me, because I also felt I was losing my friend. What did that lead me to? Frustration. Anger. Introversion. Everything very Spencer Reid style.

One day flying back from a case, (Y/N) sat at the front of me and looked at me with concern, as I plunged into a book.

“Spencer, is something wrong?” she asked, leaning down and resting her hands on the table between us.

“Uhm? No. I’m fine.” I replied, barely looking at her.

“Spencer, I know you…”

Oh, how I hate people think I’m an open book and everyone feel free to say they know me!… Even if they are right! For God’s sake!

“Are you upset with me?… You have barely spoken to me these days and we haven’t sat down to talk for a long time…” She said, taking the book I had in my hands and laying it on the table. Thus, I was forced to look at her.

“No. I’m fine. Totally fine. And if we haven’t talked for a long time, it’s because you’re apparently very busy…” My last comment wasn’t very nice, but I couldn’t help it.

"Oh, I see.” I took my book again and opened it to resume my reading. “You’re jealous of my relationship with Robertson.” She stated seriously.

What? Did she know it too? Had the pilot been told, too?

“No. Of course not. Where do you get that from? You can do whatever you please with your life…” I said with the greatest calm that my boiling blood running in my body allowed me.

“You’re jealous because I don’t spend time with you outside of work anymore. Spencer, honey, you’ll always be a priority for me. It’s just I have less time now, you know? We’re just starting something, Tim and I. But I promise not to be one of those women glued to my partner all the time and neglecting my friends”. (Y/N) ended her statement by gently stroking my hand over the book I was still holding. I felt relief and defeat at the same time. Clearly, it didn’t feel better.

But (Y/N) was genuine to her word. Indeed, she looked for a way to adjust her time with him so we could return to some movie nights on the couch and occasional walks in the park. It felt good to at least fit into her life again. Of course, this had a flip side: knowing how her relationship with Tim Robertson worked, or not. The guy showed clear narcissistic features and although (Y/N) seemed to be aware of that - as the good profiler she was - her infatuation clouded her judgment. I couldn’t blame her, either. I just tried to be gentle in my criticisms, but I saw how easily she dismissed them by always excusing him.

One night I was lying on the couch reading. It was close to 2 am when I heard two knocks on the door and a loud sob. I quickly got up to open the door and saw (Y/N) standing in front of me, crying. When she saw me, she threw herself into my arms and cried harder.

“I knew you would be awake…” She murmured with her head buried in my chest. I helped her into the apartment and sat her on the couch.

“Hey, what happened?”. I asked in a soft voice so as not to disturb her more than she already was.

“I broke up with Tim…”

And here I was, with my shoulder ready to contain her tears. (Y/N) clung to my neck sobbing and cursing at the same time. It wasn’t the first time I had to witness a love breakup from (Y/N). As I said before, I was her best friend, and that forced me to know things that I often didn’t want to hear, but it was only fair. She also was there for me many times. I had also cried on her shoulder and cursed - a bit - at situations that overwhelmed me.

I tried to comfort her by hugging and stroking her back. The sobs subsided over time, and eventually she fell asleep. I tucked some pillows under her head and covered with a blanket. I sat for a moment to watch her while she slept. I would have done anything not to see her this sad. She didn’t deserve to be hurt by an idiot like Robertson. She deserved someone who truly loved her, unconditionally. Someone she could trust, who could be always there for her, who made her laugh and comforted her when she was sad.

She needed someone… like me?

I know, it sounds not so humble. But I would be all that for her and more if necessary. Maybe Prentiss was right. Maybe I should be honest and tell her about my feelings. At least I could know if I’d ever have a chance. Well, I would have to try. Here the results.

_**First Attempt** _

The next morning I woke up smelling a pleasant scent from the kitchen: freshly brewed coffee. I got up, rubbing my eyes before I saw (Y/N) making breakfast.

“Good Morning. Breakfast is ready!” She gave me a warm smile.

"Hey… you didn’t have to bother with breakfast.” I replied in a raspy voice due to the disuse as I slept. “How do you feel?” I hastened to ask.

“Like I broke up with my boyfriend. But it’s okay. It’ll okay.” (Y/N) said, giving a deep sigh. I approached the counter where she was while she passed me two plates ready with pancakes.

"Do you want to talk about it?” I asked, placing the plates on the table and sitting in one of the chairs. She got two mugs with coffee and sat across from me.

“The usual; men who end up being assholes. The initial spark’s gone. The end.” She shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. "You know my taste in men follows an evident pattern, right?” (Y/N) stated with a sad smile.

“Maybe you need to double check your parameters and change it…” I said, testing the waters before I dove in. I didn’t know what kind of reaction to expect, but she burst out laughing.

“I’ve thought about it – don’t think I don’t. But bad habits are persistent.” She answered me as she cut her pancakes before popping a piece in her mouth.

"You could try at least…” Bringing out a confidence I thought I didn’t have, I dared to take her hand over the table. She looked at me curiously.

“Do you think so? I honestly think I’m meant to be a total failure in love, always.” She told me with a grimace.

“I think you need a guy who understands you. A guy that’s there for you when you need him. Someone you can trust…” I didn’t know whether to persist with the description so as not to sound… too self-referential?

“But that’s what I have you for, Spence. You are all that to me. That’s why you are my best friend.” She said, squeezing my hand and smiling at me. I held my breath for a second and tried to continue.

"Perhaps… I could be more than that, more than a just…” I couldn’t finish my idea because our phones started ringing. We had a case. End of conversation.

Fate: 1, Reid: 0.

_**Second Attempt** _

After a hard case that had us seconds from emotional overflow, Penelope had the wonderful idea we should go to a bar to 'drown’ our frustrations. Hanging out with the team is always a good thing, although the idea of a bar never seemed entirely appealing to me.

Of course, I usually ended up being the designated driver since my alcohol consumption was minimal or nil. That night was no exception. Sitting with Rossi and Luke, I heard them talk about their love experiences as I watched the dance floor where Emily, Penelope, Tara and (Y/N), with high levels of alcohol in their blood, danced as if the world were to end in that moment. Rossi and Luke’s voices sounded distant to me. I could only focus on how (Y/N) moved on the dance floor and how I wished I could touch her… and kiss her… and…

“Reid? Reid!” Luke’s voice brought me out of my fantasy. Not even in my own mind could I have in peace! Not even a single damn fantasy with (Y/N).

“Uhm?” I replied by inertia.

“I was asking you if you agreed with what Rossi said…” He asked. I wasn’t even listening.

“Eh. Yeah. Sure. He has more experience… in everything.” I guess that answer was enough for the moment. "I’m going to get something else to drink”. I said, getting up and walking to the bar. On my way I looked again to (Y/N), who kept dancing sensually with the others.

My emotional and sexual frustration by now was killing me. I gestured to the bartender for another soda. Focused on my own misery I didn’t realize when (Y/N) gave me a gentle knock in the ribs with an elbow.

“Hey Reid! Don’t tell me you’re going to drink alcohol…”. (Y/N) joked.

“No, just a soda. You know I’m the designated driver today…” I replied as I nervously tapped the surface of the bar with my fingers. (Y/N) in her obviously drunken state suddenly hung her arms around my neck.

“Sorry Reid, always… always… you end up being our watchman. You can’t even have some funnnnn…” She sighed, resting her head on my chest.

"It’s okay. Seeing you all drunk to the bone can also be some fun.”. I replied, daring to take her waist to prevent her from slipping to the floor. She sighed again.

"I think… I don’t feel okay… oh my… I’m feeling drowned… Spencer, I feel sick… I’m very dizzy … I feel like… ”

"Come, let’s go out for some air. That’ll make you feel better.”

We left through one of the back doors of the bar. Once outside, the fresh air made (Y/N) feel somewhat more restored. “Better?” I asked her.

“Yeah… I guess. But despite how drunk I’m… because I know… I’m soooo drunk… It isn’t pleasant to see that couple fucking on that wall…”.I looked in the direction of her finger pointing a wall and the couple there didn’t even bother acknowledging our presence. I must say some envy awoke in me. I took (Y/N)’s hand and led her further away from the alley before I pointed to the sidewalk and we sat down.

“Now we don’t have to look at them.” I told her. (Y/N) nodded. Breathing more coolly, she looked at me with tears in her eyes and smiled.

“Thanks Spencer. I don’t know why you have such patience with me…” Oh boy. The emotional moment of (Y/N). Despite that, my love didn’t give up even a single millimeter.

"You don’t have to thank me. That’s why we’re… friends, right?” I replied, barely outlining a smile.

"Yes. But… I don’t know… you are always beyond that… I feel like I don’t deserve you Spencer…” Her sobs began to mix with hiccups.

“For you (Y/N), I’ll do everything I can. Always”. I said it in a sincere tone. I never expected after having said that, that she would throw herself towards me and start kissing me. After the initial stun, my head began to wonder if that was okay.

Her drunken state told me that it was wrong, but it felt so good to have her lips on mine - ignoring the smell of alcohol, of course. It only lasted a few seconds. She pulled away quickly, as if a wave of sobriety hit her abruptly.

"Sorry! … Spencer, I’m sorry!… I didn’t want…” She started to stutter and cry at the same time.

“Hey, no… don’t apologize. It’s okay…” I tried to calm her down.

"I don’t know what happened… I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable…” She kept stammering, hiccupping and waving her hands in the air.

“It’s okay (Y/N), I don’t feel uncomfortable… Matter of fact, it’s the opposite.” I was going to tell her; I couldn’t take it anymore.

“No?…” Her confused face in another context would have made me laugh, but in that moment I was too busy being nervousing about confessing my love to a drunk woman.

“Well…”. I took her hands and started stroking them gently. “For a long time I wanted to tell you… and I know we are friends, but I would like…” I had to clear my throat again. “What I mean (Y/N), is I love…”

Unable to finish the sentence, (Y/N) suddenly leaned into my lap, letting out an explosive puke on me. A second followed… and then a third.

The next day all she remembered was the dance floor, and the fact she emptied her stomach on me.

_**Third Attempt** _

I hate cases where unsubs try to escape. That always means a chase, and dramatically increases the probability of someone getting hurt. It was in Alabama, and the unsub had hidden himself in a barn. (Y/N) and I stepped in with our flashlights and weapons in search of him. J.J. and Luke were in the backup group.

What we didn’t expect was the bastard climbing onto an attic with his gun pointed at us. When I lit up his face with my flashlight and pointed at him with my gun, I only managed to shout “Stop! FBI!” before I heard a shot in my direction.

I felt a burning and intense pain near my face before falling to the floor. With another shot, (Y/N) struck him in the chest and the unsub fell to the floor.

Oh God, my body hurt a lot. I felt the blood run down my shoulder. The bastard had shot me in the neck! I was going to die in a filthy barn and without having ever declared my love to (Y/N). She quickly knelt down and tried to locate the source of the blood, pressing her hand to my wound.

"We need medics here!” She yelled frantically. I felt dizzy, and (Y/N)’s voice was further and further away.

Was I really going to die there? At least if that was going to happen, I had to tell her. “(Y/N) …” I said to get her attention.

“No, no… no… don’t speak Spencer, keep your eyes open, but don’t speak. The paramedics are coming. Come on, squeeze my hand!“

"I have to tell…”.I tried to speak but between the dizziness and the pain, I had trouble articulating words.

“Spencer, please. Listen to me. You’re going to be fine… everything will be okay.” She tried to reassure me.

"I… love you…” I managed to say, trying to look her in the eye. She looked at me tenderly.

 _I said it! I said it!_ I could die in peace now, couldn’t I?

“Spencer, honey…” She said while stroking my hair. I closed my eyes and the paramedics came to check me. One of them asked (Y/N) what happened and how I was doing. She summed up the incident and finished off by saying between sobs, “Please do something. He is dying. He even started to rave.“

_Fuck!_

Then I fell passed out and I don’t remember anything else.

_**The Summary** _

I could keep on listing the times when I tried to tell her. None of them seemed to be the right moment. And when it did seem to be, something happened. Destiny definitely didn’t want my confession to come to light. So okay, I thought, maybe I should just keep it to myself forever.

One morning, I stepped in the conference room with my usual coffee in hand. There were Luke, Emily, Penelope, Tara, JJ and (Y/N). The conversation was about the latest BAU girls’ night. I sat down, taking one of the files settled on the table and starting to leaf through it.

"No! In defense of (Y/N), I must say she was as calm as we were at the table when the guy approached to her.” Tara said.

"Ah, so there was no flirting?” Luke asked.

“Hey! Who do you think I am, Luke? We were there for girls’ night, not to catch lovers.” (Y/N) replied laughing.

“Of course, they didn’t stop looking at each other all night…” Stated JJ with a giggle.

“No JJ! I don’t know who you were looking at, but it wasn’t me.” (Y/N) defended herself. The conversation was inherently awkward for me at that point. I silently didn’t take my eyes off the file in my hands.

“Well, even if she did it, (Y/N) is a free woman and could have run away with whoever she wanted, right?” Luke had a point and that made my blood boil. I’m sure Prentiss noticed.

“Okay, but nothing happened in the end. The guy left and we kept drinking. And here we are, safe and sound.” Prentiss summarized, trying to end the conversation. My hands were sweating, and I looked sideways at (Y/N) who was giggling nervously. Prentiss was probably lying just because I was there.

“Oh yeah, but just before leaving he slipped you a piece of paper with his phone number. I’m sure you saved it in your contacts and called him later!” Penelope said directly to (Y/N), who didn’t say anything back. Okay. I was fed up. This conversation had to end at that very moment. I closed the file and dropped it on the table with all the force of my frustration. I got up from the chair, clenching my fists and saying "Enough!” with my jaw clenched. Everyone in the room froze and stared at me in astonishment. Prentiss was the first to react.

“Okay, Luke, Tara, JJ Penelope… to my office. Now.” Emily quickly left the room and the rest following her almost instantly. (Y/N) looked confused as the group left, then fixed her eyes on me.

“Spencer?… what’s going on ?”

In silence, I closed the door of the room and leaned my back on it, crossing my arms over my chest looking at (Y/N). “You okay?”

“Not. I’m not okay. This is driving me insane.” I said, uncrossing my arms and scratching the back of my neck.

"Tell me, what’s going on? Maybe I can help…” (Y/N) tried to get up from the chair to approach me.

“Just don’t say anything, okay? I just need you to listen to me, and I need no one and nothing to interrupt me this time.” Just as a precaution I locked the door. (Y/N) opened her eyes with concern.

"Spencer, you’re scaring me…” I just stared at her as she remembered I told her not to speak. “I’m sorry…”

“I’m going to start at the end, to make sure you hear it well. Okay?” I cleared my throat and continued speaking. “I love you (Y/N), I’ve loved you since practically the first day that you walked through this same door with Emily. And no, this goes beyond our friendship. Of course, I love being your friend. But that is no longer enough for me. Every time I see a man in your life, I feel something burning inside me. It hurts me deeply to see you suffer for some idiot who doesn’t deserve you. I can’t take it anymore. I tried to tell you so many times, I think I’ve lost count. But if you never even considered the possibility, then I can’t do anything else.

You don’t even remember that you kissed me outside a bar! When I told you that I loved you while almost dying in a dirty barn, you thought I was delusional! Every time… every single time I thought I gave you signs, you either didn’t see them or you didn’t care. I don’t know what hurts me the most, your blindness or your indifference. You’re a profiler like me! How is it possible that you never…? Damn it (Y/N)! The thing is, I can’t live with this stuck inside me anymore. And I’m sorry if telling you all this ends up ruining our friendship, but not being honest with you seems so much worse now. And… and… since I told you this, I think you can go on with your day… Goodbye".

I pulled the lock and opened the door to leave the room. After my confession/outburst, I didn’t even dare make eye contact with (Y/N). I was about to cross the threshold when one of (Y/N) ’s hands slammed it shut again. I turned around and (Y/N)’s arms wrapped around my neck before she lifted on her feet and collapsed her lips against mine. My first reaction was to raise my hands and smash my back against the door. Stupid reaction, I don’t even know why I did it.

That didn’t stop (Y/N), who gripped my hair to keep our mouths together. Realizing what was happening, I took her by the waist and brought her as close as possible to me, emptying all my accumulated frustration into that kiss. I don’t know how long we were like this.

Okay, yeah, I really do know. It was 2 minutes and 45 seconds. After that time, we both pulled away because we could hardly breathe.

“Wow… (Y/N)… what …?” I tried to articulate some coherent phrase, but nothing else came out.

“Now you are going to listen to me.” She said as she began to play with my tie between her fingers. “First of all: neither blindness nor indifference. Denial only. Spencer… I’m clear on all the times you tried to tell me. Really, even before I broke up with Robertson. Since the time we talked on the jet and I asked you if you were mad at me. I just wanted to deny it all this time. It’s stupid, I know, but I didn’t want to hurt you. I was scared I would hurt you if I crossed that border of our friendship. And yes, I also remember the night at the bar. And when you got shot in the barn. I must insist, it was all to deny myself the possibility.

And here comes the second: I did it because I… I love you too. I have for a long time. Why didn’t I do anything about it…? Well, it’s kind absurd now I think about it. I did nothing because I was afraid of ruining it. All my relationships end in disaster and I didn’t want that to happen to you. And if that meant locking myself out of the possibility of going further, I was willing to do that so I wouldn’t lose you…”

This time it was I who connected my lips with hers. It felt so good, so soft, and so warm. Not even my best dreams could compare to it. When we pulled back to catch our breath, we looked at each other and started talking at the same time.

“I’m so sorry Spencer… I never wanted you to feel like this…”

“I was waiting for the right moment…”

“If I knew how to compensate you for this…”

“(Y/N), if I had known…”

“What the hell Spencer, why we are so bad at our job…”

“We are the worst … we should resign…” We both started laughing.

“Come here, Reid.” She said, taking one of my hands and pulling me into a hug. “Could you forgive me for making you suffer all this time?”

She didn’t need to ask me that. I would do anything for her.

“I let you puke on me… 3 times in one night. I think that exceeds all tolerance limits on my part, don’t you think?”

She started to laugh, stifling the noise on my chest. It felt so good to have her this close, to be able to touch her.

“I love you (Y/N), so much.” I said, stroking her cheeks and looking at her almost without blinking.

“I love you too Spencer. My friend, my partner… and now, my lover.” She replied, winking at me.

"Hey, that last one you still owe me… with interest due to all the time that’s already passed.”

“Don’t worry, honey, you just have to hold on for a few more hours, and I assure you that we will catch up quickly”.


End file.
